


Requests for Venom

by infinant_white



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Inspired by Venom (Movie 2018), M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Teasing, Tongues, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinant_white/pseuds/infinant_white
Summary: Submit a request in the comments below for Venom ;3





	1. Chapter 1

Since Venom is ths #1 spot of Ao3, I've decided to ask you all if you would like to request (: and I thought why not?  
Don't be shy ;3


	2. I've been...taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Lokifangirl77
> 
> ;3
> 
> Venom fall in love with Eddie, kidnaps him and locks him away. Eddie resists but Venom eventually breaks him through beatings and rough sex. Eddie develops Stockholm syndrome for Venom and there is a lot of smut. After they both accept the relationship Eddie gets pregnant by Venom and they have a half Symbiote son.

Escaping from the Life Foundation lab was  _ not  _ an easy task. Five security guards down as well as the recordings of video implanted up in the walls. Roaming through the ceiling from room to room, slipping into vents to escape with himself  _ hidden  _ from the humans that are desperately trying to find the creature.

 

**_“FIND MY SYMBIOTE! Do NOT let him escape!”_ **

 

It needed a host. It needed a  _ perfect host _ to keep himself alive.

 

And he was  **_hungry._ **

 

**_So very...very hungry._ **

  
  
  


It manages to escape from the lab. Now slithering, roaming the streets of San Francisco to find a host. Someone perfect. Someone that can give him energy.

 

_ Make him stronger. Make him-.. _

 

“Hello Mrs.Chen. How ya doing?”

 

It stops, and it’s attention is drawn into a building where it hears someone. And suddenly it’s slithering quickly inside. Slipping underneath the doors and slither quietly from section to section.

 

“It’ll just have these for today.” 

 

“That’ll be eleven fifty Eddie.” The asian lady replied. Sound of boredom in her voice.

 

“You got it Mrs. Chen.” Smiling he pulls out the amount to pay and takes ahold of the grocery bag and calls out while leaving the building “Night Mrs. Chen! Have a good night!” The asian lady only replies with a mumbled “mhm..”

 

**_That will do…_ **

 

It begin to follow him. It continues to follow him throughout the night. And suddenly it’s chasing him. He’s close…

 

_ And finally launches onto his leg and slither up his body. Pulling him back into a dark alleyway. _

 

_ “W-What the fuck! Let me GO!” _

 

The force continues to pull against him, forcing him to drop the grocery sack and cry out as he is being dragged into a building. 

 

_ Fuck he doesn’t know where he is…. _

 

The tugging and pulling begins to cease as he feels something slide up beneath his shirt and slithers inside his chest. Panting frantically he lifts his shirt up just in time to see a dark black  **_gooey_ ** substance slowly disappear inside him.

 

_ “What in the a-actual FUCK-” _

 

**_‘Be quiet…’_ ** It replied with a hiss.

 

“Who...w-who said that….”

 

**_We did._ **

 

“W-Where are you! Show yourself you coward!”

 

Suddenly he is thrown back roughly against a wall with a loud ‘THUD.’ Groaning, he squeezes his eyes shut from the force of the action that blurries his vision,  _ almost  _ knocking him unconscious.

 

_ “H-Holy shit…” _

 

He tries to escape, but fails miserably as a force grips onto him tighter and forces him harder against the wall, panic rising full of the charts.

 

_ “Who are you….?”  _ He breathes out, heart pumping faster for the answer soon to be revealed. Suddenly a black mass begins to form from his shoulder, and drawn to meet a grinning devilish looking alien with a tongue that could do  _ so many delicious things to him… _

 

**_“I am Venom. And you are mine…”_ ** It smirks, mouth full of razor sharp teeth just ready to slice away his throat at any minute.

 

“W-What the fuck-! Let me go! Get off me!” He begins to squirm and shake from the grip of the hold, but it was too powerful.  _ Too strong… _

 

**_“Eddie…”_ ** It hisses out, darting closer towards his face and licks up a wet strip of his cheek, while the man groans from disgust of the slimy feeling.

 

“How do you know my n-name…?”

 

**_“I know everything about you. Your feelings, your thoughts...your desires..”_ ** Venom grins once more, tongue sheathing over to trace its many forms of teeth.

 

**_“We are weak….we need strength...need more power…”_ **

 

“W-What do you want with me then….?!” Eddie shouts out, and suddenly he gasps in pain as a feels both his arms tighten.  _ Dangerously in warning. _

 

**_“We will take what we want…”_ **

 

And suddenly a growl fills the building with primal dominance, and suddenly he is thrown down against the floor upon back, then flipped roughly on his stomach, where he begins to feel his pants being undone and slipped down his legs…

 

_ “W-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING-”  _ He suddenly chokes as a dark tendril wraps around tightly around his neck, causing his vision to spin and-

 

**_“Quiet. We want to hear you scream…”_ **

 

And suddenly a large protrusion fills inside him from behind, causing him to gasp and give out a scream, muffled by a tendril filling inside his mouth. Arms gripped together and drawn behind him, pinned, his cries muffled as the intrusion inside begins to  _ move.  _

 

Rough hard thrusts shakes his body Eddie shuts his eyes tightly as another pair of tendrils begin to wrap around the base of his cock, squeezing and wrapping tightly as it begins to pleasure him shamefully.

 

_ “A-AHNN...MMPH…!” _

 

**_“Yes...so good. More, need more…”_ **

 

The tendril from his mouth slips out, and is replaced with something else  _ such as a tongue… _

 

It’s tongue slips inside, pressing down against his throat that causes Eddie to gasp and gag, wrapping around his tongue and begins to taste the creature’s saliva. 

 

“MMMPH...MPHH…”

 

The thrusts pace faster, squeezing his cock tighter and pumping him faster and faster until a muffled cry escapes him as his orgasm takes ahold of his body. Thrusts halting to a slow stop, leaving Eddie in a panting, sweaty, sticky  _ mess. _

 

**_“Outstanding…”_ ** Venom smirks, and disappears back within him as his strength slowly restores, now needing to rest.

 

Leaving Eddie there lying on the floor, his legs drawn close to his chest and a sob escapes his lips.

  
  


***

  
  


Days past as Eddie’s body is mostly covered in bruises, as well as bite marks along his neck tracing down towards his stomach. Each day there is countless amounts of sex. Literally.  _ Ton of amount of sex.  _

 

“ **_Eddie…”_ **

 

He jolts from his thoughts and give a sigh of exhaustion.

 

_ “Again…? Dude, how much do you want from me.?”  _ Eddie tiredly runs his fingers through his hair, and leans back against the chair of his shitty apartment after the events of the breakup with Anne.

 

Yet, here is now with an alien. Stuck with a  _ parasite _

 

**_“PARASITE?!”_ **

 

“Okay okay okay...I’m sorry…” He groans out. “I’m just tired, man. I can’t do this anymore…”

 

**_“You know that if I leave you, you’ll die-”_ **

 

_ “I know that! It’s just…” _

 

**_“What.”_ **

 

_ “I’m tired of the sex, V. You’re killing me…” _

 

**_“You like it..”_ ** Venom grins.

 

_ “That’s not the point. Dammit….fuck….forget it. You don’t understand.” _

 

**_“I understand completely, Eddie. We are one. I read your thoughts, your mind.”_ **

 

_ “Then what was the point of all this!!”  _ Eddie yells out, moving over to the bathroom to stand in front of the mirror, seeing the reflection of  _ him. _

 

Pointing his finger, Eddie begins to tear up.

 

_ “DO you have ANY idea what you did to ME!? You used me! You tortured me! All for your sick and twisted ways-” _

 

**_“You are wrong, Eddie. I needed you because I needed a host. To survive. Without you, I wouldn’t be here…”_ **

 

_ “Don’t give me that shit! All you’ve done is use me! That’s all you ever do! You should’ve left me to die when fighting Drake...Riot...WHOEVER THE FUCK!” _

 

**_“Eddie…”_ **

 

_ “SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET OUT! I DON’T WANT YOU ANYMORE!”  _

 

Eddie is sobbing now, and suddenly his fist comes out to strike and punch the mirror. Full of  _ hate, anger… _

 

But he doesn’t. Instead he’s wrapped tightly around a black mass, warm and comforting. His panting slowly dissipating. A light tendril sneaks out to caress his cheek, wiping away the remains of tears of his face.

 

“W-Why…” He croaks out, closing his eyes as he continues to sob. “Why me….”

 

**_“Because you are mine. And I am yours. We are one, Eddie. Nothing can tear us apart. I saved you because you needed me. After the events I caused you, I only brought you sheer pain…”_ ** Venom wraps around him tighter, a low rumbling purr erupted from it’s mighty chest.

 

**_“Yes, I used you. And I am….sorry….so sorry…”_ **

 

Eddie lets out a sobbing while, and shuts his eyes tightly and just as a reflex wraps around Venom’s neck, hiding his face as he continues to cry and cry. Letting everything out…

 

“Y-You fucking asshole….” He sniffs, then continues to curse at him, hiding his shameful blush.

 

**_“I know.”_ ** Venom purrs, keeping Eddie close.  **_“But I will fix us. We will fix us…”_ **

***

 

It’s been months now since being with Venom. So far after the incident of the Life Foundation, things have been slowly going back to normal. 

 

Well,  _ almost _ normal…

 

**_“Eddie, hungry…”_ **

 

“You got it, babe.”

 

**_“Eddie...so very hungry..”_ **

 

“Hold on V, lemme just oh-..”

 

He looks down to see a thick tendril begin to slip beneath his pants, probing against the tip of cock full of interest.

 

“You mean  _ THAT  _ hungry…” Eddie, chuckles out, and then disappears as a long drawn out moan escapes his lips. Closing his eyes his legs gives out beneath him, but something catches him and takes possession of his legs, making him walk towards the bedroom where he flops down against the bed on his back. A low groan escapes his lips and suddenly his clothes are snatched away from his body, tossed lazily on the floor.

 

“V-Venom...please be gentle….” Eddie manages to whimper out, another tendril sneaking up its way to slick up against his chest, tracing up towards his throat and suddenly his vision is block by a very big mass of a grinning face.

 

**_“I will try my best, Eddie…”_ **

 

Eddie’s moan is muffled as a long tongue slips past his lips and roams his mouth, wrapping around his own in a heated kiss, the tendril tightening it’s hold around his cock, giving close  _ firm pumps _ , as well another slipping pass his ass and deep inside, hitting a particular spot within that causes a low drawn out moan from his lips, causing his back to arch.

 

‘V-Venom…’ He moans within his mind.

 

**_‘Yes...so good, Eddie. So good for me…”_ **

 

The tendril from inside him begins to pace faster, hitting that spot over and over and squeezing his cock tighter and tighter. The tongue retreats from his mouth, leaving his mouth open to gasp and moan helplessly from the dying  _ pleasure  _ that is given to him.

 

“V-Venom….h-hahh...I’m gonna….”

**_“Eddie….come for us….”_ ** Venom draws close to Eddie’s ear, giving a nice nip along the shell and give one last deep thrust inside that  _ spot _ , causing his vision to white and back arch fully of the bed, throwing his head back as a loud cry escapes him, gripping the sheets below him for grounding.

 

And suddenly he’s left as a sticky hot mess. Tendrils wrapping around him closely as a tongue slithers up and down his body, cleaning him up.

 

“V….V-Venom…” Eddie manages out weakly, reaching out for him.

 

A familiar tendril wraps around his fingers, and more wrap completely around him and a pair of powerful, yet tender arms wrap around his exhausted body. Venom nuzzles his lover close against his body. 

 

A deep rumbling purr draws from within his chest as Eddie snuggles up close to bury his face within the symbiotes neck. Happy, and sated, he sighs and closes his eyes, mumbling out sleepy as he fails to keep himself awake.

 

“Mm...love you...V…”

 

**_“We love you too, Eddie...rest…”_ **

 

And the two resolve in a deep sleep, happy in each other’s arms.

 

_ That is, until Venom feels a small sensation towards his lower stomach regions... _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Arousal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from MinShin  
> ;3
> 
> Hi!  
> I have a kinky request hope you'll like it. Can you write something as reader/Eddie being in relationship and Venom always being like a voyeur while they are doing it ? both pretending that it's awkward but secretly being aroused by it.  
> Hope it's not too strange... thank you !

 

Giving a deep relax sigh, you finished your shower and step out from the steaming bathroom while a towel is wrapped close around your body. As you stepped out the air around you sent chills up from your legs towards the lengths of your arms. You shiver as you walk pass the bed, ( which was both yours and Eddie’s considering you two share anyways ) and head over towards the dresser to look for a clean pair of panties. Searching, you let out a sigh as you didn’t seem to find any pair at all through all the slots, and a small groan escapes your lips as you continue to shiver from the chilly air.

 

“Looking for  _ these…?”  _

 

You gasp and turn to see Eddie’s form leaning against the bedroom door, a smirk on his face as he uncrossed his arms to reveal the pair of panties you were  _ looking for _ …

 

_ “Jesus _ Eddie…” You pant out, placing a hand over your chest to calm yourself from the jumpscare he gave you.  _ “ Don’t sneak up on me like that…”  _ You hissed out with a small giggle, calming your breathing. Eddie  _ grinned  _ this time, moving close towards you as he swirls your cotton panties around his finger, giving a low chuckle as he approaches you, wrapping his arms around your slender waist.

 

“Sorry babe, I just couldn’t help myself…” He chuckled out, leaning close to peck your lips sweetly, pulling away to rumble out deeply near your ear. “You look sexy with just a towel wrapped around you. Maybe even  _ better  _ if you just  _ removed it…” _

 

Now that, suddenly caused you to flush bright red and playfully smack against his chest, giggling out. “Eddie….I just  _ showered…”  _ Suddenly everything moves so fast you end up being pinned against the wall, trapped as he looks deeply into your eyes with a look that could cause you to  _ pass out. _

 

“ **_Doesn’t matter…”_ ** Oddly his voice seemed different from before…

 

**_“We like you better THIS way…”_ **

 

_ Suddenly, the towel that was wrapped around your body drops with a hurried ‘thump’ upon the floor, leaving you bare and naked for his and ONLY his eyes to see. _

 

_ “Eddie…” _ A breathless moan leaves your lips as you close your eyes and lean back as his lips is already attacking your throat with thick and heavy kiss, pressing a certain bite along your pulse which causes you to gasp and whimper out.

 

_ “Eddie...it’s freezing….!”  _ You hissed out, breathless.

 

Deep down within Eddie, a close friend watches the scene  _ closely _ with curious eyes, taking in the scene of your gasping from as Eddie trails hot kiss from the shell to your, pressing against your lips in a hot and heated kiss.

 

**_‘Eddie….what are you doing…?’_ ** Venom suddenly spoke, causing Eddie to give a startled jump and try to use a moan in the kiss to distract you, keeping you occupied as Eddie replies with an annoyed ‘ _ Not now, V…’  _ Response.

 

Suddenly Eddie pulls away from the kiss to try something different, lifting you up in his arms and carrying you out of the bedroom towards the kitchen which he sets you on top of the counter. You moaned,  _ now  _ feeling in the mood, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling his body flush against yours. A low groan escapes from his chest as he reaches to grasp onto your thigh, giving it a rough squeeze which causes you to gasp in the kiss, only encouraging him to continue.

**_‘She liked that...Eddie…’_ ** Venom purred out, continuing the watch every moment of the scene with intensifying  _ excitement. _

 

_ ‘Shut up, V...I know…!”  _ Eddie hissed out in his mind, hoping to silence the annoying purr in his mind.

 

**_‘We want to see more…’_ ** Venom urges out.

 

Pulling away from the kiss with a gasp, you give Eddie a seductive look in his eyes and slowly lean back against the counter, giving him more of a visual of your naked body as you lay pressed back against the kitchen counter. 

 

**_‘Outstanding…’_ ** Venom growls out.

 

And suddenly, a feeling of another pair of hands take control over Eddie’s forcing him to reaching out and begin to fondle with your breasts, giving them a rough squeeze which sends your back arching and head thrown back against the counter and  _ lean  _ into his touch. A lustful moan leaving your lips followed by a breath  _ “Eddie….” _

 

**_“She feels so soft….and so delicate….”_ ** Venom gives Eddie an experimental pinch against your nipples, which causes you to cry out and claw at the edge of the counter, nails digging inside to ground yourself from the pleasure.

 

_ ‘V….are you...aroused….?’  _ Eddie asks hesitantly through his mind, continuing to massage and stroke your skin.

 

**_‘......yes….and I don’t wish to stop, either….’_ **

 

And suddenly a mouth takes a nipple and gives a firm suck, which draws a whimpering cry from your lips and reach out to grip Eddie’s hair, urging him to continue as you wrap your legs around his waist.

 

**_‘So sweet….wonder where else she tastes sweet…’_ **

 

_ ‘Venom! I don’t want to hurt her!’  _ Eddie panics, pulling away from the sucks as his body is being controlled by Venom’s doing…

 

**_‘We won’t hurt her….’_ ** Venom muses out, giving a smirk from within Eddie and begins to trail his lips down her body, pressing hot kisses along the inside of her thighs and-

 

_ Oh god… _

 

_ “E-Eddie…!”  _ A blush creeps out from your cheeks as you throw your head back and arch against the sensations he was giving...or more like  _ them  _ giving you. You begin to pant heavily with breathless moans as you shudder your eyes shut, giving a firm hold of his hair as he continues to devour you  _ hungrily… _

 

**_‘Delicious…’_ ** Venom growls out, hands gripping your legs apart so that he can have more room to lap up the sweetness from your flower.

 

“ _ E-Eddie….h-hahh….w-wait….”  _ You breathed out, managing to lift him up from your legs to bring his face up close towards yours, looking into his eyes with  _ desperation  _ and  _ need. _

 

_ “ I-I want this to last…”  _ You panted out, holding his face in your shaky hold, giving your his a roll against  _ his… _

 

“Okay baby….” Eddie coos out, leaning close to press a tender loving kiss against your lips and reaches below to begin undoing his pants.

 

**_‘Eddie….what are you going to do….?’_ **

 

_ ‘You’ll see, V…’  _ Eddie smirks, wrapping your legs together around his waist and give a rough thrust form his hips to slip fully inside you, causing you to give a cry out and arch off once again against the counter, snapping your eyes closed as you leaned back and gave into the  _ pleasure he was giving you. _

 

**_‘Oh…...she feels….’_ ** Venom groans out.

 

“Sweet Jesus….” Eddie moans out, giving out slow, torturous thrusts.

 

**_‘Now it’s my turn….’_ ** Venom growls out, which causes panic to rise in Eddie’s veins as suddenly blackness takes its from around his hands, replacing with Venom’s  _ own  _ as well from his legs towards his waistline. Then suddenly, the slow thrusts are replaced with  _ rough, and more fast pace… _

 

You moans reach a higher pace, giving out crying wails as the pleasure is intensifying your body, reaching out for  _ anything  _ to grasp onto.

 

“A-Ahhh…! haaaahh….E-Eddie….” Hearing your message, he leans down to happily press a hot kiss against your lips, reaching up to wrap your arms around his neck and shoulders as you continue to moan in the kiss, as well as when he pulls away to have you moan and pant against his ear, edging him on only more to increase his pace and lean close to suddenly feel him sink his  _ teeth into your neck… _

 

And suddenly a scream escapes past your lips as an orgasm takes ahold of your body, shuddering violently as your body continues to spasm and squeeze tightly around the  _ two… _

 

A low growling moan escapes Eddie’s lips as he gives one last thrust deep thrust, spilling deep inside you with a low groan, leaving the two of you panting for air. The possession of Venom’s hold slowly ebbs away, fully sated and  _ very pleased. _

 

**_‘We should do that more often…’_ ** Venom muses out with a smirk, taking form from being Eddie’s back and smirks as he darts out his tongue to slick against his teeth.

 

Eddie chuckles lowly in his throat.

 

‘Yeah….we should, buddy…’

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. I'll be right here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Dragonsrule18 
> 
> I'd love to see a story where Eddie comforts Venom after Venom has a flashback or night terror and Venom is clingy and sappy.
> 
> ;3 enjoy!

 

“Hey V, you okay there bud…?”

 

Eddie pokes in within Venom’s mind, hoping to at least hear him say  _ something. _

 

“Venom….” Eddie calls out, now speaking out in the open, slowly sitting up in his head, heart beginning to  _ pace… _

 

_ “Venom! Answer me!” _

 

Still, nothing…. 

 

**_“VENOM!”_ **

 

**‘Eddie….’** A weak, quiet reply.

 

“Jesus…” Eddie muttered under his breath, reaching up to place his hand over his chest, feeling his continue to pound within his chest. 

 

“What the hell happened…? You were...gone…”

 

**“It is nothing…”** Was his stubborn reply.

 

“V come on.  _ Talk to me…. _ What the hell happened-”

 

**_“I said it was nothing…”_ ** Venom growled out.  **_“It is none of your concern…”_ **

 

“ Actually, it is  _ dipshit.  _ What happened to ‘“we are one”? What are you hiding…?” Eddie was getting annoyed now, lifting off the blanket and moving over to stand by the window to watch the city lights, continuing to shine throughout the night. He glanced back on the alarm clock,  _ 2:30Am.  _

 

Giving a deep sigh, he looked back out towards the sky from his window, somehow he began to felt….scared? His heart never beat like that before outta the blue. He blinks, as suddenly a tendril reaches out to touch Eddie’s chin, causing him to focus back on his reflection to only stare back at Venom’s form.

 

“Come on, V….” He coos out gently, reaching out to take the tendril in his hand and begin to stroke lovingly.

 

“I’m here. You don’t have to hide from me, keep secrets from me. Talk to me, what’s going on?”

 

Venom stares back into his eyes, giving a look that Eddie seem to understand.

 

_ Hesitation. _

 

With a sudden jolt through his body, Venom forces Eddie back onto the bed, curling around his body and a tight verse grip, but enough to have him  _ breathe. _

 

“...Venom…?”

 

**“I was remembering something…”** Venom pulls him closer, sending amounts of tendrils around his form to wrap around his arms, legs, as well as stroking his hair.

 

**“Back at the hospital. I was….afraid. Of losing you...Eddie…”**

 

“Venom-…” Venom cuts him off. “ **“ I didn’t want you to die, Eddie…”**

 

Eddie blinks, then gives a soft smile and reaches forth to wrap his around the mass that begins to form Venom’s very form. Wrapping his arms around his neck, he buries his face, giving a soft gentle tone for only him to hear.

 

“Hey, it’s okay to be scared, love. Everyone is afraid of something.”

 

**“I thought I was going to lose you-”**

 

“But you  _ didn’t. _ You saved me. Twice.” Eddie says out, pulling away to meet his gaze of those silver eyes staring back at him. Reaching up, he grasps Venom’s face, leaning close to press foreheads together.

 

_ “I knew you’d come for me….”  _ He whispers out lovingly.  _ “Saved by you means so much to me…and I love you very much for that.”  _ Eddie smiles again, leaning up close to press a sweet kiss upon Venom’s enormous teeth, then hold him, fully against his body and pulls him to lay atop him.

 

Venom begins to relax, Eddie can feel it. He can feel his both vibrate against his skin as he  _ purrs _ against him.

 

**“Eddie….”** Venom rumbles out, exhausted, yet still very tense.

 

“I’m right here V. I’m not going anywhere. I have you and you have me. We are one. I love you..” He leans close, pressing another kiss up along his forehead. 

 

“Rest, I’ll be right here.” And then, he feels Venom slowly fall into a much needed slumber.

 

**‘Love you too…’** He rumbles deep within his mind.

 

And Eddie smiles.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Something's not right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for Aunt May 
> 
> Hello! I have a prompt! Story where fem reader is roommates or dating Eddie and one day brings home her new friend Peter Parker and she doesn’t know Peter is Spider-Man and why he and Eddie are acting all weird/rude towards each other while Venom doesn’t like another male their territory and flirting with their girlfriend.
> 
> Enjoy! ;3

 

It was just another ordinary day in the city of San Francisco. Though, throughout the day, it was starting to get cloudy, and winds were starting to pick up. You were just ready about to leave your job in an advertising and photoshop business, when suddenly your name is called from behind you.

 

“Hey, y/n!”

“Oh, hey Peter! How are you?” Peter is a close friend you worked with ever since starting this job. He told you that he was running low on his money that he needs to keep up his bills for the apartment he lives currently in. He showed you pictures, and honestly they weren’t bad for the price. Except, you live with your boyfriend. Eddie Brock, as well as, Venom.

 

“I was just gonna ask you the same thing! I’m doing good, haha” He rubbed behind his head, clearly flustered a bit. “I was actually gonna ask you some help on work? I’ve got this deadline and I really need to finish this or the boss will be on my ass. You know how he is.”

 

“Oh, um, sure! Do you want to head over to a restaurant-” Too late. A loud, thunderous clash of lightning strikes the sky just not far from here. You jump in surprise, while Peter gives out a little yelp in surprise.

 

“Well, now that’s outta the question. How about you come over to my apartment? My boyfriend should be home soon, anyways”

 

“Sure!” He smiled out. “You, ah, have a boyfriend?” He looked at you, curious in his eyes.

 

“Let’s just say, he has a great personality” 

 

_ At least, you hope it was…. _

 

***

  
  


Finally arriving at your apartment, you turn the keys in to lock the door, allowing you and Peter to step inside, soaking wet from the storm outside.

 

“You can just set your stuff of the counter while I go grab us some clothes. I’m sure Eddie won’t mind-”

 

“Babe?” Eddie called out.

 

_ Uh oh… _

 

“Hi honey!” You give a nervous smile, looking to see Eddie step out from the halls, a towel trenched over his head and another wrapped around his waist.

 

**‘Who the hell is this guy?’** Venom rumbled, clearly not pleased by the young man in your home.

 

“Hey babe” You smiled up at him, moving over towards him to lean close to peck his lips, then pull him quickly with a haste, calling out. “You can sit in the living room Peter! I’ll be right back okay!”

 

“You got it…” Peter called out, a bit awkwardly. He moved over towards the arm chair, and took a seat, giving a groan with the feeling of wet, sticky clothes stuck against him.

 

Eddie literally almost tripped from how hard and how fast you pulled him inside the bedroom, holding his now towel hanging loosely between his legs, everything  _ almost showing. _

 

“Y/n, who is that guy, and why is he inside our apartment?! Matter in fact, why did you bring him here in the first place?!” Eddie practically hissed out at you, causing you to hush him and cover his mouth.

 

“Eddie, would you calm down? He’s here because he asked me for extra help on work!” You crossed your arms, moving over to begin removing your clothes and quickly opening the dresser to get a fresh pair of clean,  _ warm  _ clothes. 

 

“It’s just for work, babe. I promise there’s nothing going on between us, okay?” You slipped of your shirt, and moving to reach and remove your sports bra, when suddenly a black tendril lashes out to wrap around your wrist, demanding your attention back to Eddie.

 

Venom formed out from within Eddie’s shoulder, giving a look in your eyes with the slits of his eyes, almost drawn close as he narrows them.

 

“ **We don’t like him. We should bite off his head…”**

 

**“** No! Absolutely not, V! No biting heads off.” Eddie moved over towards the bed where he began to get dressed as well. “Just because you don’t like someone doesn’t mean we kill them. We have rules, remember?”

 

Venom gave a huff, tongue slithering out as he spoke.

 

**“Yessss I remember, Eddie. You say that everyday when we’re hungry…”**

 

“You’re always hungry.” Eddie groaned out, slipping on his t-shirt over his head, finally clothed.

 

With a sigh, you finally slip into something warm to wear, and moved over towards Eddie and Venom to wrap your arms around his neck, pouting up into his eyes.

 

“Can you please, both of you behave tonight? I don’t want Peter to think I have a crazy boyfriend. Which, I do..”You smirked, flicking a finger against his forehead.

 

“Ow! Hey!” Venom laughed, clearly enjoying the amusement.

 

“Promise me.” You held Eddie’s face in your grasp, looking square in the eye, as well as Venom’s, raising an eyebrow at him,  _ clearly. _

 

“Okay okay. We promise to behave. Right, V?” Eddie hissed out, looking over his shoulder.

 

Venom gives a deep growl of defeat, and mutters out in annoyance.

 

**_“Fine…”_ **

 

***

  
  


With a couple of hot cocoa in hand as well as marshmallows with blankets, you give a laugh as Peter continue to make weird faces while he continued to work with your help, after all. Eddie, however, give out a low growl from deep within his chest, clearly  _ not _ liking where this was going.

 

**‘Can we bite off his head..? We don’t like him, Eddie…’** Venom rumbled out.

 

‘I don’t like him either, V. But we made a promise, remember? I don’t want to embarrass her, or possibly freak out the guy. Just….don’t do anything, okay?’

 

Venom only growled in response.

 

Peter caught a glimpse of Eddie as he made his way to sit across from where Peter was sitting. Eddie automatically pulled you close, holding a drink in his other hand. He  _ clearly was pissed _ .

 

“So…” Eddie called out, his gaze towards Peter. “How long have you worked with y/n?”

 

“Umm, hmm, I guess when she first starting working I suppose. We met in the halls when I accidentally bumped into her, knocking folders all over the place. And again,  _ I am so sorry, y/n”  _ Peter apologized, hands together like a prayer and bowing before you.

 

“I told you already it was alright! It was an accident.” You laughed out, taking another sip of your drink.

 

**‘So they already met before we did, huh?’** Venom snarled out. 

 

“Still, I feel pretty bad…” Peter laughed nervously, giving a glimpse towards Eddie who kept  _ all eyes on him _ as he took another sip of his beer. Eddie only gave out a ‘Mhmm..’, clearly not amused. Peter in turn, narrowed his eyes towards the older man, his spidey senses tingling up his arms.

 

‘Something's not right with that guy…’ Peter questioned within his mind, giving y/n a smile before returning his gaze back towards the computer in hand, almost finished his work.

 

“So, Peter is your name, correct?” Eddie muttered out, setting down the beer on the coffee table, sitting closer until his elbows braced upon his knees. 

 

“That’s correct, sir…” Peter nodded nervously, smiling a bit. “Eddie Brock? Nice to meet you!” Peter held out his hand, giving another smile as Eddie gave out a forced smile and gripped the young boy's hand, giving a firm grip of a shake.

 

“Nice to meet  **you too** , man..” He shook his hand, then released.

 

“Wow, you got a strong grip, Eddie..” Peter winced out, laughing nervously as he held his now throbbing hand.

 

“Sorry, I work out almost everyday man…” Eddie snickered out, earning him a smack against his shoulder from you, frowning.

 

“What? It’s a term of endearment!” Eddie chuckled out, sitting back to wrap an arm around you lovingly and pressing a kiss upon your cheek. 

 

_ ‘Clearly, he’s showing off..’  _

 

“Okay! I think I got everything finished! Eddie, y/n, thank you so much for letting me stay in your apartment, especially you, y/n for helping me with this..” Peter smiled out towards you, standing and placing his laptop inside his backpack. “Also for the clothes too!” 

 

“You’re very welcome Peter. Let me know when you need more help when it comes to deadlines okay?” You stood up, along with Eddie following right behind you with a glare in his eyes when he stared at Peter.

 

**‘Get out get out get out get out get** **_out…’_ ** Venom growled out, his voice  _ almost  _ escaping Eddie’s lips as he shook again the young boy’s hand, and automatically slammed the apartment door shut on the boys face. Which you glared at him for that.

 

“Thank fucking lord….” Eddie groaned out loud, moving to crash on the sofa and cover his face with both his hands. “V was seriously  _ this close….” _

 

**_“I should’ve ripped his damn heart out…”_ ** Venom shifted out to form out from Eddie’s shoulder once again, a pissed look on his face as he bared his teeth out.

 

“Well he’s gone now, so quit babbling.” You giggled out, moving close towards his side and automatically slipped on his lap, straddling him with a loving purr. Reaching up he pulls you down his chest and wraps his arms tightly around you, as well as amounts of tendrils wrapping around your arms and legs.

 

**“You are** **_ours…._ ** **”** Venom growled out, fully taking form as he swallows up Eddie whole, revealing himself.  **_“Nobody touches my mate….”_ **

 

“Relax love…” You cooed out, leaning close to press your face against his chest, nuzzling his broad from close against yours. You press a sweet tender kiss up along his chin, and look deep into his eyes. “No one is going to take me away from you. Besides….” A smirk is drawn from your lips and sit up again on his lap, reaching out to grasp your hands on his massive clawed hands and place them against your chest, giving a roll of your hips against his as you playfully winked at him.

 

“You behaved, and I’m very proud of you for that...so, I thought we can have a night together. All of us…”

 

Venom seemed to keep his eyes trained on you, and suddenly give a devilish grin and snake out his tongue against your cheek, growling out.

 

**“It will be our** **_pleasure…”_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Something's not right...Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait folks. Thanksgiving break was definitely a big break ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Aunt May
> 
> Maybe another one where Fem Reader is out websling with Venom and Spider-Man sees and “saves” Reader from Venom’s evil clutches and Reader plays along because it’s funny to see Venom all stressed and pretty much them playing web slinging tag as Venom chases Spider-Man and his gal around the city.
> 
> Enjoy! ;3

 

Perhaps taking a glace down towards the light of the city was  _ not  _ such a great idea. A gasp escaped your lips and you draw out a high pitch squeak as your hold tighten around you body, burying your face within his shoulder, which in turn errups a low chuckle from with the symbiote as he continues to swing from building to building.

 

**“We’ve got you, little one…”** Venom’s comforting voice seems to hold you tighter, which causes you to close your eyes and give a deep shaky breath. Web Slinging was something both you and Venom seem to enjoy, but not very pleasing when you’re literally thousands of feet from the ground. 

 

“V-Venom…?” You managed to call out, his head tilting towards you to the sound of your voice, which of course you were whimpering out.

 

“C-Can we go to that spot again from last time…?” You plead out, opening your eyes just a tiny bit to peer up as his. A deep purring chuckle leaves him, and with the reply of  **“As you wish, little one..”** , he takes higher into the air which only leaves with another shriek of excitement and giggling fits of laughter escaping your lips.

 

Yet somehow, in the city of San Francisco lies a hero, and within the bellows of an alleyway jumps out the amazing Spider Man. Jumping high in the air, Peter takes after a being in what looks to be some kind of, black mass, and a young woman carrying on his back.

 

“That doesn’t seem good!” Peter exclaims, pushing himself harder,  _ faster _ in hopes to get caught up with the two. But little does he know, Venom catches a slide glimpse and a low growl escapes him which causes worry to push through your breath.

 

**“Looks like we got company. Hold tight!”**

 

_ “W-What- WOAH!”  _ Suddenly the world flips as if the wind is being knocked from your lungs as Venom begins to pace in the air with a much  _ greater force, _ and suddenly makes an abrupt stop to slip up on a roof of a building, leaving you panting from the shaking and fear of being dropped.

 

“Hey, what’s going o-on…?” You whimper out, looking up into Venom’s eyes as he pulls you close, flush against his mighty chest.  _ Protecting you… _

 

“Okay, uh this is weird and awkward…” Peter lands with a huff, several feet from where you two stood with his arms in the air, slowly stepping closer. “Look….I’m gonna only ask you this once...let her go...and I’ll let you live…” He chuckled out, a nervous laugh leaving his breath.

 

“Huh? What do you mean? He’s not kidnapping me!” You yell out, tightening your hold against Venom as he releases a low snarl, looking  _ pissed  _ and quite  _ offended too. _

 

**_“You are not taking her anywhere…”_ ** Venom growls out, narrowing his eyes into tiny slits.

 

A sigh leaves Peter’s lips. “Well….I guess I have no choice…” He turns his back against the two for a second….

 

“THINK FAST!” 

 

“W-WHAAAAA!” 

 

And just like that, in fast motion a web slings out to wrap around your wrist and pull you out from Venom’s grip, causing you a deafening shriek to leave you and once again take off into the air. Only heard are the screams of a  _ very pissed  _ off symbiote and quickly follows you behind you, Spider Man's grasp holding you tightly with some struggle as you try to squirm and pry yourself off from the guy.

 

“H-HEY! LET ME GO! DAMMIT I SWEAR MISTER, ONCE VENOM GETS HIS CLAWS ON YOU-”

 

“That won’t come to that, sweet cheeks.” He looks down to give you a wink, which causes you to pout with a gasp and another shriek as he continues to sling through the city of buildings. Suddenly this was taking a turn as you seemed to actually  _ enjoy  _ the chase. And thought it was pretty cute. Two guys, well, a symbiote and a man chase after the girl.

 

_ ‘Heh, well, why not a little bit of fun…?’  _ You then give a sheepish smirk, reaching up to wrap your arms around the young man and hold on as you look over his shoulder to give a glance towards Venom.

 

H _ e studies your face… _

 

_ He sees the smirk on your face… _

 

_ And sees you wink… _

 

And soon, only laughter and angry curses fill in the city nights.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Symbiotes First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Kawaii 
> 
> Short story with Fem reader teaching Venom about Christmas and that it’s a time to be friendly and giving and they take him out to enjoy some Christmas festivities but of course there’s trouble and Venom has wayyyy too much fun!
> 
> Enjoy! ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venom learns the true meaning of Christmas. 
> 
> I apologize for the long wait everyone. I've been so busy caught with finals and preparing for the holidays. Hope this joyful chapter brings a smile!
> 
> Enjoy you symbiote lovers!

“Hey babe? You sure you don’t need any help?”

 

“Ah no! I’m good, just need to finish setting up these lights here.”

 

It was Christmas Eve, and you and Eddie were adding the finishing touches to the apartment with decorative Christmas light all over the place. First the tree was set, which took  _ hours _ as well with a complaining symbiote grumbling for food. This year, is different. You managed to meet Eddie inside a regular typical bar, having a drink when suddenly he approached you from behind at the drinking bar. He was very attractive for his looks, and he  _ really  _ had an amazing smile. You honestly couldn’t help the way he was flirting with you and the two of you had an amazing time.

 

But not long after, things began to get weird. And finally you met  _ Venom. _

 

Knowing with what happened with the Life Foundation, you were drawn closer towards Eddie and the symbiote. Venom forming from within Eddie’s shoulder did startle you s bit. But actually, he was quite cute. He told you how he saved Eddie by bringing back to life with shocked you a thousand times as it did. You decided to stay with Eddie. After all, why leave someone who’s handsomely attractive, kind, and very generous. As well an alien who was very protective of you.

 

“Okay, I think I got it….there! All done!” You smiled to yourself as you finished the last touches on the decorations. With a heavy sigh you slowly descended to the floor with a four step ladder. You felt proud with your work, and skipped towards Eddie with a giggle in your voice as you jumped in his arms and press a sweet and endearing kiss on his lips. The two of you have been dating for quite some time now. Getting to know each other and learning more from Venom time to time on. Honestly, things couldn’t have been better with these too. You loved them both.

 

“Mmm...someone’s excited…” Eddie chuckled between kisses, wrapping his arms around your form to teasingly give your rear a firm squeeze, which ended a squeak from your lips and a playful hit across his arm.

 

“Don’t do that you tease….” You laughed out, moving the set of empty boxes towards the side of the door. “You know how festive I am with the holidays.”

 

Eddie smirked, helping with cleaning up the rest of the mess. “Oh I know...though I don’t mind.”

 

**“Eddie…”**

 

“Seriously Vee? We just ate like two hours ago!” Eddie barked out, a black head forming from within Eddie’s shoulder to appear in front of his face, grumbling out.

 

**“But I got bored while watching you hang up lights** **_everywhere._ ** **What are these lights for Eddie?”**

 

“Dude, it’s Christmas Eve. Haven’t you heard of Christmas before?”

 

**“...no…”**

 

“WHAT?!” You shout out. You couldn’t  _ believe  _ what you’ve been hearing. “Venom, you don’t know anything about Christmas?”

 

His gaze turns towards you, curious.  **“No. Should I be?”**

 

“Yes! Christmas is about spending time with families, loved ones, you know, getting together and celebrating the holidays of joy?”

 

With the look on the symbiote face, looks like he’s  _ unimpressed. _

 

**“That sounds boring….”**

 

“It’s not boring you ass. It’s tradition.” Eddie rebarked.

 

**“Well tradition is ass…”**

 

“You little-”

 

“Boys? No fighting please.” You called out, leaving a little chuckled as you reached over to pull on your coat, knowing it’s  _ freezing  _ outside. “Hey, do you two wanna grab some lunch? I know of a cheap hot dog stand not far from here.”

 

Eddie draws his attention towards you, that same damn  _ smile  _ making your heart melt. “ Sure babe. Tell you what, I’ll even pay too.”

 

“My my, quite the gentlemen…” You smirked, leaning closer to wrap your arms around his neck and press a kiss on his lips.

 

“Only for you.” Eddie purred out, squeezing your sides teasingly-

 

**“Can we leave now? I’m getting even more hungry!”**

  
  
  


With four orders of hot dogs, you and Eddie each had a hot dog while Venom had two of his own, greatly devouring them whole as well trying his best to stay hidden. Sated, ( for now ) the two of you decide to take a walk around the city. Admiring the lights of neighborhoods passing by along the way. You held Eddie’s hand in yours as you both took a seat along a wooden bench that had an amazing view of the San Francisco lighting.

 

“This is what Christmas is about, Vee. It’s about spending time with someone you love, receiving gifts, and having big family dinners.” You notice along Eddie’s shoulder, Venom’s head appears right along yours as he sets back to admire millions sets of lights. Bright colors blending in perfectly as the sun begins to set, and out comes night.

 

**“This is…..beautiful. I’ve never seen so many colors before like this…”** You let out a smile from the scene, seeing the symbiotes interest begin to take in.

 

“Just wait until tomorrow, then you’ll really love it-”

 

Suddenly, you are cut off as a strange tattooed man showed up, holding a small pistol in hand and had an awful smell of odor. You immediately froze, you gaze drawn back to Eddie who tighten his arm around you protectively. You managed to hear a low  _ growl  _ erupt from within his chest...

 

“Give me your wallets, and no one gets hurt.” The smuggler huffed out, pointing the gun towards both of you.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, man…” Eddie slowly stood, bringing his hands up to show nothing in his hands. 

 

“I’m not PLAYING! Give me what you got and I’ll take my leave!”

 

“Sorry, but I can’t do that.” Eddie shrugged his shoulders.

 

“You either give me your wallet, or I shoot  _ her…” _

 

**_Big mistake…_ **

 

“Have it your way.  _ MASK!” _

 

**_“COPY!”_ **

  
  


_ *** _

 

**“Are you alright…?”** Venom crouched down just enough so his mass didn’t hoover above you. He reached out with a gentle clawed finger to wipe away a tear slipping down your face. Shaking you realized that you’ve both could’ve gotten  _ killed. _

 

“Y-Yeah….I’m okay...can we go home? It’s getting cold out here…” You shivered, wrapping arms around you tightly as the outside temperature began to drop.

 

**“Of course.”** Venom manages to lift you in his arms, and begin to travel back home, keeping you warm with his black mass covering you like a blanket, keeping you warm. It was night time now, and the air continues to drop as your breath becomes visible to see.

 

You gasp.

 

“Vee….look…”

 

**“What is it?”** He stops, looking down with a worried look.

 

You only pointed towards the sky, as little white flurries begin to drift downwards from the clouds. You hold out your hand as a small snowflake lies on your palm, and watch as the two of you observe it as it begins to melt.

“It’s  _ snowing…” _

 

Venom said nothing, but his face says it all.

 

This was the beginning, of his very first Christmas.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
